


Show me

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Male Solo, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: Just two little words





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to be serious

The air was very still for a moment despite the sounds of motion and traffic outside. The air felt heavy, dence undeniably taut. Weighted down by the power of two words.

 

“Show me.”

 

It was about five thirty in the evening. Martin had gotten off at around two. The shop always closed early on Saturdays at six o’clock sharp. It seemed like a really foolish idea from a monetary perspective, but then again, not many people outwardly questioned Cuda’s judgment. Martin spent the better part of that afternoon at his friend Jill’s house. He had gotten there at around three thirty after stopping home to shower and grab a snack. He rushed over to her house, intent on watching her unbox the latest set of vintage magazines that arrived in the mail. If he knew anything about his friend especially given this new direction their friendship seems to have spun off into… she must have something else in mind

 

She still refused to look at him casually licking her thumb.. wetting it to turn to the next page. She’d have to be completely oblivious not to feel the weight of his stare. His shock confusion intrigue so strong it was damn near contagious. She only had the briefest urge to shrug it off, laugh...assure him it was a joke. But then he spoke up.

 

“Okay…” he said quietly.

 

Her head snapped up and she eyed him suspiciously. She couldn’t describe the look on his face. He was confused, that much was clear even in the way he phrased his response. It sounded more like a question. He looked anxious, as though any moment she would lash out… or laugh at him for being so gullible

 

“ Really?”

 

He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before nodding with a shrug.

 

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and she placed her magazine down hoisting herself to an upright position. He watched her with shallow breath, unsure of what exactly he had gotten himself into. His heart began to race, hands trembling as his mouth went dry. His cock was already semi-erect, and he could feel other parts of him start to react as well. She crawled over to his place on the bed tentatively placing a hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat thundering beneath her fingertips as though it was trying to leap into her palm. She started to feel incredibly guilty then.

 

“Oh Martin… you’re shaking…” She said leaning in to kiss him. “It’s okay… It was just a silly idea” She kisses him repeatedly as her hands run soothingly up his sides. She knew he was shy… so painfully shy. Up until about three weeks ago he had never so much as kissed a woman, been with someone fully... someone who was awake. He was bolder than she expected when they spoke on the phone. He had no qualms speaking about his fantasies, what he wanted from a relationship. His idealized version of a relationship... what he wanted from her. She liked it. She liked him. She knew all about his sickness… what he’d do in the night. It didn’t bother her nearly as much it should have. Part of her still believed that he was just delusional, completely out of his head. Somewhere deep down, she knew he was telling the truth. And it was wrong, he was sick… he needed help... and she liked him.

 

He leans into the embrace, lips coming alive. She speaks to him between kisses “You don’t really have to-- “ She gasps when he draws her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly. With a sigh she brings her fingers to his lower back, gently pressing her nails through the fabric… He’s kissing her again much deeper this time, His hands roam up her sides moving down to settle on her hips. His tongue glides over hers and she could taste the lingering sweetness left behind from the open can of Pepsi condensating on the nightstand. He gently takes one of her hands guiding it to his front lower until it rested at the front of his jeans. She could feel a rush of excitement as he pressed her hand down onto his now very obvious erection. “I said… okay..”

 

Now it was her turn to be nervous and she really couldn’t place why... she was no angel. She had her share of boyfriends all through high school well into college. Open minded sexually, relatively comfortable in her own skin. It was never really hard for her to find a date. Maybe it was because it had been well over a year… maybe it was because it was him. She sat back slightly, lips still inches from his own. “ Would it help if I took something off?” She asked. He seriously considered it. He stared at her so often, he had pretty much memorized every curve. Every inch of golden skin that summer attire exposed. His breath quickened at the thought, the idea of weighing her breasts in his hands, running his lips over her curves, tongue tracing patterns over her skin until she was panting, clinging to him whispering his name into his ear.

 

He was blushing again. “You don’t have to…” He decides. She sits back with shrug, making herself comfortable at the edge of the bed. “ Exactly how you do it….” She reminds him.

He flushes even deeper at the memory of their conversation the other night.

 

 

It was always so hot in his room… especially since it hit July. Cuda only allowed him one medium sized swivel fan that did nothing except shift hot air around. It wasn’t rare that he’d lay in bed at night unable to sleep, an occasional breeze drifting in through the open window. He had already removed his shirt. If he was lucky, parts of the sheets were cool on his skin. He’d lay awake restless, wondering… already aware of his situation.

 

He would shift over onto his side, the sheets below him now as heated as he was. He’d press himself into the mattress lightly at first just to get some friction, alleviate some of the tension. It always only ever made it worse. Again, and then again until he was slowly rutting against the sheets biting down on his lip... small whimpers dying in his throat. His hands would find the elastic of his pajamas snaking them down along with his underwear leaving them pooled at the bottom of the bed. Soon enough he would be on the edge of the bed, propped up on one elbow as he jerked himself to near completion. Biting down on his lips hard enough to draw blood...

 

Desperate not to make a sound, small moans would still escape until he buried his face into the pillow to stifle them. Faster and faster that delicious coiling sensation tightening at the pit of his stomach, sparks of electricity that caused his toes to curl. Every nerve ending ignited, nipples hard as rocks. Stroking pulling almost painfully until he finally releases…. Violently against his hand his chest, the sheets.

 

The next morning he would sneak down as quietly as he could, sheets wadded up beneath his arm into the laundry room. He used that room a lot.

 

 

Without another thought, he peels off his shirt tossing it over the bed. His hands move to his belt quickly unfastening it and he feels her shift on the bed. He spares her a brief glance, she watches him with a look of intrigue... He can tell she’s slightly flushed nipples prominent through her blouse. She nods her head giving him a brief reassuring smile. ‘’Go on…”

He pulls his jeans and underwear down in one clean motion they join his shirt at the side of the bed. She gasps lightly and his face immediately heats up... Was that good sign or a bad? With his heartbeat thundering in his ears, he leans back against the pillows arranging his limbs in what he hoped was an aesthetically pleasing position.

 

Trying his best to clear his mind, his fingers wrap around his erection and he gasps at the initial contact. He decides for authenticity he won't look at her...eyes falling shut. Still, he could feel the intensity of her gaze. It burned a trail over his skin sent a shiver up his spine... excitement pooled at the pit of his stomach. Where was her attention….his cock or his face?

 

Slowly, he began to move stroking himself from base to tip. He could feel his cock pulse precum already sliding down the shaft and he realized, he had never been this hard in his entire life. Slow and steady motion his thumb grazes over the head, his hips jerk forward slightly more slickness slides down his shaft. He can hear her shift again as she leans in closer on the bed… He wonders what he looks like in that moment. What he looks like to her. At times he thought she was joking, even though she made it no secret just how attractive she found him. According to her, he was so beautiful...simply gorgeous. She said it all the time. He still didn’t buy it… but the sound of her quickening breath caused him to wonder. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. She actually wanted him?

 

Faster now his entire body feels flushed and overheated… hypersensitive. A light breeze drifts through the window, and it sends a shiver up his spine making his nipples hard as rocks. Pumping with short shallow motion lingering at the head he bites his lip harshly. His other hand moves to his lap fingers lightly tracing over his balls. He could hear the sounds of his hand moving over his rigid flesh and it causes his cheeks to burn. Never… never in his life has it felt this way. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and breath seemed elusive it felt almost like a dream. That ever-present unwavering gaze still caused his stomach to flutter, but any lingering embarrassment was long gone. He felt open...wanton exquisitely exposed, and he wanted more. 

 

She shifts again inching closer just as a moan escapes his lips... he’s stroking with long languid motions. “Do that again…” she whispers. He grips himself tightly more pre-cum sliding down his shaft… he arches up into his hand shallowly thrusting. Another moan escapes his lips...much louder this time, he could faintly hear her gasp.

 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed. He alternates between working himself over, bringing himself to the brink of ecstasy only to reel it back in. Over and over... riding the waves his body is slick with sweat, his cock aches and he just wants release. The feeling of her breath against the shell of his ear...her whispered words of encouragement spurs him on. Feeling her this close to him... his best friend finally...He knew she was just as turned on as he was, her breath gave it away. Her voice faltered slightly, numerous gasps of surprise hums of approval even the occasional moan. Her breath ghosts across his ear “ Just so fucking gorgeous…”

 

He’s panting now gasping, back arching off of the bed, any minute now... he was so close. He no longer had control over the various moans and whimpers falling from his lips, he never imagined he would be so loud. At home it was too risky, he pretty much trained himself not to make a sound. She had shifted from his side and for a moment, and he thought he heard his name. So.. so close.

 

“I- ohhhh god I’m close…” He breathes

 

She's moving closer now. “Are you?” She whispers as she settles at his side pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

 

“ Mmmhmm…so-” His breath hitches momentarily. “So s-so close…”

 

“ Can I touch you now? ” She asks almost shyly.

 

“God-d yess…”

 

He almost comes instantly the moment her hand wraps around his cock. She straddles him situating herself on his lap. He opens his eyes only momentarily before he crashes his lips to hers kissing her hungrily, all teeth and tongue. Never...never could he have imagined. Her hands were smooth and soft... so much smaller than his own, but she gripped him perfectly stroking with steady precision. He was arching up now thrusting against her palm, his lips move to her neck biting down, causing her to gasp. He does it again, biting down where her neck connects to her shoulder. That seems to flips some sort of switch, she lets out something between a moan and a whimper crashing her lips to his. Still stroking him she shifts working her way down his body, leaving biting kisses down his chest across his stomach. He barely has a moment to process what she's doing when her lips wrap around the tip of his cock, tongue swirling at the head. He lets out a sharp gasp as a jolt of pleasure shoots up his spine. “ What--?” He starts

 

She places her hands on his thighs soothingly before sinking lower. A sound that he’s never heard himself make before escapes his throat and he screws his eyes shut tightly. Hot wet and perfect...her tongue traces the underside of his cock. Deeper and deeper until he can feel himself touch the back of her throat. He’s panting... thighs quivering, knees like jello as he tightly grips the sheets. He knew that if they were standing he might have actually collapsed. Was this what it was always like? There's a sudden vibrating sensation as she moans around his cock he lets out a startled gasp and she does it again. His fingers entwine in her hair. So close he can feel his cock twitch, his stomach muscles contracting rhythmically, his chest heaves and it takes all his strength to find his breath. He manages to pry his eyes open to be met with the sight of her dark hair like a curtain billowing over his thighs. He was surprised to see she had removed her blouse, and his fingers stroke the smooth expanse of her back. He whispers her name… She releases him with an audible pop, stroking him still. He doubts anything would have prepared him for the sight of her lips inches away from his dick, as she spits both a mixture of her saliva and his own arousal back down onto the head pumping his faster, her breasts swaying with the motion. He was finished.

 

“H-Oohhh godd- I- I'm gonn-” He lets out a choked sob as he releases, the first spurt landing on his stomach, sliding down her fingers before she wraps her lips around him hot sticky seed coating the back of her throat. If he were clear headed he would be mortified, thinking she would be appalled.

 

She didn’t seem to be anywhere near appalled as she continued to bob her head over him as he rode out the final waves of his release. With a satisfied, smirk she releases him wiping her lips with the back of her hand. His body is practically humming, and he feels slightly faint He can barely recognize the sound of his own breathing as his heartbeat thunders in his ears. Her hair tickles his thighs as she shifts, once again raining kisses over his stomach. He watches now in fascination as she runs her tongue over the pearly white droplets moaning in appreciation. He’s even more stunned when she sits back bringing her fingers to her lips licking off every last droplet of his arousal from her fingertips.

 

He’s surprised with himself when he finds himself pinning her down, kissing her relentlessly not a single care as to where her lips just were. There’s only slight detectible taste that he can notice, he was too distracted by the feeling of her breasts, warm smooth malleable beneath his palms. She moans lightly, arching herself against him and he moves his lips to her temple, raining kisses over her cheeks down her neck, rolling a hardened nipple between his fingertips.

 

“That was incredible…” be whispers against the crook of her neck… she gives a hum of approval as her fingers roam down his back. He felt light-headed, almost giddy in his post-orgasm state. He begins to lightly trail his fingers over her sides, causing her to giggle and playfully bat him away, he holds her closer nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck... moving lower. “Is it always that good?” he whispers lips lightly grazing the underside of her breast. She lets out a short gasp… sighing as his lips close around a hardened nipple. She begins to smooth her fingers through his hair marveling at the texture. “It can be…”

 

She’s panting now as he takes his time, showering her breasts with equal attention. Squeezing them beneath his palms as his lips travel lower. She likes this new found boldness… the ease in his movements. She would be perfectly content to lay back and let him do whatever he pleased at this point. Let him explore and actually act out one of these so-called fantasies for once. As her eyes settled on the flickering streams of sunlight that filtered through the blinds. It had to be at least a quarter till seven.

 

“Martin…” She sighed giving his hair a slight tug. He moaned lightly biting at her hip. Shit

 

“Martin…” She calls again, tapping him on the shoulder lightly. “ Hmm what?” he whines, in mock annoyance. He lifts his head giving her a slight pout, whether it was intentional or not she couldn’t tell.

 

“The time… look it’s almost seven.”

 

He eyed her incredulously for a moment before glancing towards the clock. It was indeed about ten till seven. He looked over to her with widened eyes before letting out a brief snort of disbelief. Aside from his presence at church, the only other rule of Cuda’s that Martin particularly adhered to was the fact that he must sit with the family at dinner. He was adamant about it.

 

He reluctantly lifts himself off of her and begins to hastily dress. It really wasn't that big of a deal since he lived just two streets over, but he couldn’t help the feeling that he had completely screwed up, like he’d disappointed her.

 

She watches him from the edge of the bed as he laces up his sneakers, She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips and she bit down on her inner cheek. Images from mere moments before...the fact that he had to sit through dinner. She hoped he would at least have time to splash some water on his face, he still looked quite flushed. She stood as he did walking over to him, she rose a had to fix his collar, deftly running her fingers through his hair, he looked almost sheepish for a moment as he mumbled thanks.

 

“Listen, I'm sorry if- I know I didn’t get to--” He started

 

“ Give me a call tomorrow, I’ve still got a couple more magazines to show you,’’


End file.
